2 Mai
by Thamaramara
Summary: Le 2 Mai est toujours un jour compliqué pour Teddy Lupin, mais peut-être que cette année ce sera différent.


Aujourd'hui nous étions le 2 Mai 2017 et c'était l'anniversaire de ma "cousine" Victoire. Harry m'avait bien sûr invité à la fête organisée en son honneur mais nous savions tout les deux que je n'irais pas. Non pas que je n'appréciais pas Victoire, au contraire je l'aimais beaucoup. De tous les "cousins", c'était celle dont j'étais le plus proche en âge, nous passions donc beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant les réunions de famille. Et puis j'étais son protecteur attitré à Poudlard, quiconque touchait à un seul de ses cheveux avait à faire à Teddy Lupin.

Non, je n'irais pas parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, Remus Lupin et Nyhmpadora Tonks. Et comme tous les 2 Mai, je passerais la matinée avec ma grand mère maternelle, Andromeda Tonks, à écouter des anecdotes sur mes parents, enfin surtout sur ma mère car ma grand mère en savait assez peu sur mon père. L'après-midi, nous irions sur leur tombe afin de la nettoyer et d'y mettre des fleurs fraîches. Puis Harry nous rejoindrait en fin d'après-midi et il me parlerait de mon père. Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas côtoyer souvent, il en savait beaucoup sur lui, essentiellement grâce aux lettres qu'ils avaient retrouvé et aux témoignage de ceux qui avait connu mon père.

Harry, en plus d'être mon parrain était aussi le fils de l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, James Potter, et il s'avait ce qu'on ressentait quand on grandissait sans ses parents, sans même un infime souvenir d'eux. En ce 2 Mai, je savais qu'Harry était celui qui me comprenait le mieux, et je lui étais reconnaissant de prendre le temps de venir me voir alors qu'il aurait sans doute préférer rester avec sa famille. Même si je savais très bien qu'il me considérait un peu comme son fils, il me l'avait déjà dit.

C'était donc le programme de ma journée, ma petite routine annuelle.

En me rendant à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je découvris me grand-mère plongée dans une lettre. Vu son usure, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait, c'était la toute dernière lettre que ma mère avait envoyé, celle où elle annonçait ma naissance. Je l'avais lu quelques années plus tôt. Cette lettre m'avait à la fois déchiré le cœur et avait mit un baume sur certaines de mes blessures. Ma mère avait semblé si heureuse, cela se voyait même à l'écrit. J'avais perçu sa personnalité joviale, son côté exubérant, et surtout son amour pour mon père. Elle n'avait pas écrit grand chose sur lui, rien qu'un petit paragraphe, mais ce petit paragraphe suffisait amplement à comprendre elle l'aimait.

Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'avait écrit ma mère, je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers les placard pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner. En m'entendant venir, grand-mère s'essuya précipitamment les yeux avant lever la tête vers moi.

\- Bien dormi mon chéri ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ouais super, répondis-je, la voix un peu rauque.

Ma grand-mère m'observa une minute avant de me sourire doucement.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la petite Victoire aujourd'hui non ? Tu ne veux pas aller y faire un tour ?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

\- Elle fête ses 17 ans non ? C'est un âge important. On pourrait passer la voir ce matin.

\- J'ai déjà dit à Harry que je venais pas, marmonnai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma grand-mère insistait autant, elle était plutôt contente que je reste avec elle d'habitude.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ou quoi, lançais-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Bien sûre que non, s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est juste que 17 ans c'est un âge important. Victoire et ses parents étaient là pour tes 17 ans, je trouve que c'est un peu impoli de ne même pas aller lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de vive voix.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Ma grand-mère était une femme très gentille, mais elle était aussi très à cheval sur la politesse et les principes. Et de son point de vue, ne pas aller voir Victoire le jour de ses 17 ans était affreusement impoli.

Résigné, je me tournai vers elle :

\- Tu veux que je demande à Harry si l'invitation à déjeuner tiens toujours ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui.

Son grand sourire me laissais clairement comprendre qu'elle était ravie d'avoir gagné cette manche. Mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, j'allai dans le salon et me mit face à la cheminé. Je jetai une grande poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et donnai l'adresse de Harry avant de mettre ma tête dans l'âtre.

Je découvris alors un salon dans les tons rouges et or. Ah ces Gryffondor ! Il y'avait trois fauteuils en bois, recouverts d'oreillers et un grand canapé trois places qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que je m'y affale.

\- Youhou, lançai-je, la tête de Teddy Lupin est dans votre cheminé.

A peine quelques secondes après, j'entendis quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et Lily apparu.

Lily était une vrai boule d'énergie, toujours entrain de rire, de parler ou de courir partout. Je l'adorais.

\- Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais demander à Harry si l'invitation de Bill et Fleur tenait toujours.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours, répondit Harry en entrant de le salon. Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu.

\- C'est gentil. Eh bien grand-mère et moi allons passer alors.

\- Très bien, vers quelle heure ? Vous pourriez venir déjeuner.

\- D'accord, on sera là alors.

Après encore quelques banalités je coupai la communication et allai informer ma grand-mère de notre nouveau programme. Elle en fut ravi et décida de préparer un petit quelque chose à manger.

Le seul problème était que maintenant, je devais réfléchir à un cadeau pour Victoire. Généralement je lui offrais un sac de farce et attrape et de friandise quand je la revoyais une semaine plus tard. Mais ce cadeau ne semblait pas très approprié cette année. J'étais entrain de me creuser la cervelle quand grand-mère se mit à me parler des piètres talents culinaires de ma mère.

\- Elle n'était pas non plus très douée en dessin d'ailleurs, me confia-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

Et d'un coup, j'eus un éclair de génie. C'était le cadeau parfait. M'excusant auprès de ma grand-mère, je filai dans ma chambre pour préparer le cadeau de Victoire.

A 12h30, grand-mère et moi transplanâme devant la porte de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley.

Je ne sais pas si Victoire avait accueilli tous les membres de sa famille de la même manière. En tout cas, à peine étions nous apparus que la porte s'ouvrît à la volée, dévoilant une Victoire rayonnante.

\- Teddy ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Son sourire était éblouissant, ses cheveux blonds nous fouettaient le visage et sa robe blanche lui donnait des allures de Marilyn Monroe moderne. Si nous étions dans un film, nous passerions une ou deux minutes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant de nous embrasser voracement. Mais nous n'étions pas dans un film et Victoire n'était pas l'élue de mon cœur mais ma « cousine ». Enfin, plus ou moins.

\- Surprise alors, lançai-je.

Rigolant doucement, Victoire détacha ses bras de mon cou, salua ma grand-mère puis nous invita à entrer. Sitôt le seuil franchi, je fus assailli par tous les cousins. Lucy voulant que je transforme mon nez en groin. Roxane voulant que je fasse de la magie. Et tellement d'autres demandes que je ne captai pas tout. Le repas fut tout aussi mouvementé, les conversations devenant de plus en plus bruyantes.

Quand arriva le moment du dessert, Fleur et Molly revinrent de la cuisine avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat, orné d'une bougie formant le chiffre 17. Nous fîmes un cercle autour de Victoire et nous commençâmes à chanter.

Victoire avait toujours aimé être le centre de l'attention, alors à cet instant elle était au anges.

Après qu'elle ai soufflé ses bougies, Victoire coupa son gâteau et donna une part à tout le monde. Dès que chacun fut servi, les plus petits réclamèrent les cadeaux.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de cadeau pour vous jeunes gens, s'amusa Molly.

\- Mais on veut voir les cadeaux de Victoire, geignit Lily.

Amusé, Victoire s'installa sur le canapé du salon et saisie un des paquets posés sur la table basse.

S'ensuivit une heure d'ouverture cadeau, chaqu'un provoquant de vives réactions. Quand Victoire eu fini, je m'avançai et lui tendit le mien.

\- C'est pas grand chose, dis-je gêné.

Victoire me sourit et ôta le papier cadeau. Elle découvrit alors un carnet en cuir à la couverture un peu usée. Elle semblait perplexe mais en ouvrant le cahier je vis son visage s'éclairer.

J'ai toujours aimé dessiner, et Victoire avait toujours aimé regarder mes dessins alors j'avais décidé de lui en offrir certains. Mais je ne les avais pas juste rassemblés, je leur avait en quelque sorte donné vie. Chacun d'eux était ensorcelé, de ce fait, les personnages et les paysages bougeaient, comme les photos sorcières.

\- Tu peux interagir avec certains personnages et tu peux même les faire sortir du cahier, lui expliquai-je.

\- Vraiment ?! Comment ? Explique-moi Teddy !

Amusé par son empressement, je lui montrai comment faire. Les fées qui étaient précédemment de la cahier en jaillirent et se mirent à voleter dans la pièce. Tous le monde s'extasia sur elles jusqu'à ce que je les fassent rerentrer dans le cahier.

\- Et voilà, souris-je.

Victoire se jeta à mon coup et m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

En fin d'après-midi, grand-mère et moi prirent congé des Weasley. Il était grand temps d'aller saluer mes parents.

En arrivant devant leur tombe, je sentis une chape de plomb me tomber dans l'estomac. L'après-midi que je venais de passer avec les Weasley avait été merveilleuse, mais dans un sens, ça avait aussi été une torture. Jamais je ne vivrais ce genre de moment avec mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais offert de montre pour mes 17 ans. Ils ne m'ont jamais couru après pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Ils ne m'ont jamais chanté joyeux anniversaire. Ils n'ont jamais vu mes dessins. Il y avait tant de chose que nous n'avions jamais fait. J'avais passé à peine 2 mois avec eux et je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir.

Certaines choses étaient vraiment injustes. Mes parents méritaient d'être heureux. Mon père méritait d'avoir enfin une famille et de vivre heureux auprès d'une femme qui l'aimait. Ma mère méritait de méritait d'élever son fils et de devenir la plus grande Auror que le monde sorcier ai jamais vu. Oui, mes parents méritaient beaucoup de chose mais au final ils n'avaient rien eu. Et cette idée me mettait en colère. J'avais envie de hurler. Rien n'était juste dans ce qui leur étaient arrivés. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils aillent participer à cette foutue Bataille Finale ? Pourquoi n'étaitent-ils pas restés avec moi ? Ils n'avaient pas conscience du danger ou quoi ?

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyai rageusement avant de me forcer à respirer profondément. Il fallait que je le calme.

\- Je préfère quand tes cheveux sont bleus mon chéri, murmura ma grand-mère.

\- Tu pense qu'ils auraient aimé mes dessins ?

\- Bien sûr, ils sont magnifiques Teddy.

\- J'aurais aimé les leur montrer. Et j'aurait aimé montrer à maman mes oreilles de chat. Et j'aurais aimé montrer à papa mon patronus. Et j'aurais...

Ma voix se brisa et je ne pus rien dire de plus. Grand-mère pausa sa main sur mon épaule et m'attira contre elle. Je n'étais plus un enfant, mais dans ces moments là j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours 4 ans et d'être toujours ce petit garçon qui venait de comprendre qu'ils ne verraient jamais ses parents.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes enlacés grand-mère et moi, mais c'est dans cette position que nous trouva Harry quand il nous rejoignit. Lui et tous les autres Weasley, réalisai-je. Le choc me figea sur place. Que faisaient-ils tous ici.

\- On a pensé que c'était la moindre des choses de venir saluer tes parents mon chéri, m'expliqua Molly Weasley.

Toujours pas remis, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Harry s'approcha de moi et m'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

\- C'est Victoire qui a proposé qu'on vienne. Elle a dit que vu tu nous avait consacré du temps en ce jour réservé à tes parents et que c'était a notre tour de leur consacrer du temps. Et puis Molly Weasley en a de belles à te raconter sur ton père.

\- Je... Euh... Merci.

Harry me serra l'épaule.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je haussai les épaulés. Ce que j'aimais avec Harry, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de m'étaler sur mes sentiments par rapport à mes parents, il me comprenait.

\- Et si on allait demander à Bill de te raconter comment Tonks a voulu l'aidé à préparer son marriage ?

Avec un mince sourire, je rejoignit les autres.

Nous nous assîmes tous dans l'herbe et Bill commença a parler. Brusquement je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne. Victoire. Elle me sourit doucement avant de se reoncentrer sur son père. C'était elle qui avait proposé qu'ils viennent.

\- Je parle sans savoir, murmura-t-elle, le regard toujours braqué sur son père, mais je pense que tes parents n'aimeraient pas que tu viennes ressasser des idées noires sur leur tombe. À ce qu'on m'a dit, c'étaient des bons vivants, alors ils apprécient peut-être qu'il y ait des rires et de l'animation autour d'eux.

\- Sans doute.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais venir avec toi l'année prochaine ? Pour les saluer ?

Cette demande me surprit autant qu'elle me réjouit.

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras venir.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa fut éblouissant.

Ce 2 Mai avait été bien différent des précédents, beaucoup moins triste. Et en regardant ma grand-mère, je vis que ce changement ne rejouissait pas que moi. Nous avions certes perdus des gens importants, mais nous ne devions pas oublier que le reste de notre famille était là pour nous soutenir et partager un peu de notre peine. Nous enfermés dans cette peine chaque année n'était, au final, peut-être pas ce qui nous aiderait le plus.

Et en regardant Victoire, je me dis qu'un peu de changement ne serait peut être pas une si mauvaise chose.


End file.
